Special Clips
Since debut, Dreamcatcher has been releasing short music videos titled 'Special Clips '. These can be covers of songs, dance covers, or shortened music videos for their b-sides. This allows the members of Dreamcatcher to experiment with other concepts and ideas, such as a cute concept or girl crush. Some of the Special Clips feature only some of the members of Dreamcatcher, allowing the girls to show off their specific dancing, rapping, and singing skills. This way, Dreamcatcher doesn't have established sub units, but instead smaller groups to preform special clips. Special Clips All Sorted By Date 2020= Special Clip 시연 (드림캐쳐) 'Paradise' |-| 2019= Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 'We All Lie' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) '그리고 아무도 없었다' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) '하늘을 넘어' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 'Speechless' (영화 '알라딘' OST) Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 한동 '청명한 심장소리' (영화 '장난스런 키스' OST) Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연, 한동, 가현 '모든 날, 모든 순간' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 지유, 수아, 유현 'Taki Taki' (Choreography by 수아) Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 유현 '2002' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 'Eraser' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 지유 'Honesty' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 다미 'Once upon a time' (Composed & Lyrics by 다미) Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 'KING's RAID OST - Blind Days' Special Clip King's Raid 'Not a Dream' (ft. D.D.C) Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 수아 'COPYCAT' Cover (Choreography by 수아) |-| 2018= Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 - Faded Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Full Moon' 스페셜 안무영상 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 지유&한동 'Remember Me' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 수아&다미 'Havana' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Mayday' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Wonderland' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) '약속해 우리(July 7th)' 4K |-| 2017= Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) Dance Practice 03 Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) Dance Practice 04 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) Emotion (소원하나) Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) Lucky Strike Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 다시 만난 세계(Into The New World) cover Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) Chase Me Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 'Treasure' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 수아, 시연, 유현 'REALLY REALLY' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Good Night' 안무 교차편집 VER. Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) '시대유감' Cover Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Lullaby' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Sleep-walking' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 유현 'Secret Love Song' Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'What Makes You Beautiful' |-| 2016= Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) Dance Practice 01 Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) Dance Practice 02 B-Sides Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) Emotion (소원하나)|Nightmare B-Side Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Lullaby'|Fall Asleep in the Mirror B-Side Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Sleep-walking'|Prequel B-Side Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Mayday'|Nightmare - Escape the ERA B-Side Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'Wonderland'|Alone in the City B-Side #1 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) '약속해 우리(July 7th)' 4K|Alone in the City B-Side #2 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) '그리고 아무도 없었다'|The End of Nightmare B-Side Covers Complete Group= Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) Lucky Strike|Maroon 5 Cover Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 다시 만난 세계(Into The New World) cover|SNSD Cover Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) '시대유감' Cover|Seo Taiji﻿ Cover Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'What Makes You Beautiful'|One Direction Cover Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 'There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back'|Shawn Mendes Cover |-| Sub-Unit= Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 수아, 시연, 유현 'REALLY REALLY'|SuA, Siyeon, Yoohyeon Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 지유&한동 'Remember Me'|JiU, Handong Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 수아&다미 'Havana'|SuA, Dami Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연, 한동, 가현 '모든 날, 모든 순간'|Siyeon, Gahyeon, Handong Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 지유, 수아, 유현 'Taki Taki' (Choreography by 수아)|JiU, SuA, Yoohyeon |-| Solos= Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 'Treasure'|Siyeon Solo #1 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 유현 'Secret Love Song'|Yoohyeon Solo #1 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 - Faded|Siyeon Solo #2 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 'We All Lie'|Siyeon Solo #3 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 'Speechless' (영화 '알라딘' OST)|Siyeon Solo #4 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 한동 '청명한 심장소리' (영화 '장난스런 키스' OST)|Handong Solo Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 유현 '2002'|Yoohyeon Solo #2 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 시연 'Eraser'|Siyeon Solo #5 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 다미 'Once upon a time' (Composed & Lyrics by 다미)|Dami Solo #1 Special Clip Dreamcatcher(드림캐쳐) 수아 'COPYCAT' Cover (Choreography by 수아)|SuA Solo #1 Special Clip 시연 (드림캐쳐) 'Paradise'|Siyeon Solo #6 (Solo debut) Category:Dreamcatcher Category:Special Clips